


A change of heart

by Firerose17



Series: Drabble Requests [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Banther, M/M, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Hiccup helps injured Vikings after leading them into battle but Dagur makes no attempt help.....at first
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Drabble Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : Would it kill you to help people ?

„Would it kill you to help people?“ Hiccup asked while stitched the bleeding leg wound of an injured man.Dagur who had walked through the battlefield with him rolled his eyes. 

„No but you are doing a great job with it so why should I waste my time?“ He asked in an amused and now it was Hiccup‘s turn to get angry.“Because these warriors have fought for us.They trusted us to lead them into battle against Viggo‘s men so the least we can do to thank them is save their lives.“ Hiccup said,standing up and glaring at his boyfriend.

Before they could argue any further a painful moan came from close to them and both ran towards the source of it.Hiccup froze when he saw that Tuff was lying on the ground his arm twisted in a weird way.Ruff sat next to him talking resurringly but Hiccup could see her tears. 

He was about to sit next to them to help but Dagur was faster. 

He sat down at Tuff‘s side and carefully toouched his leg.

„That defenetely needs to be set.Hiccup can you hold him still for me?“ Dagur asked in a soft tone and Hiccup‘s anger was replaced by a mixture of amusement and a deep warm love.

He sat down and held Tuff‘s shoulders but he couldnt stop his sassy comment.

„So did you have a change of heart?“ He asked with a grinn and Dagur laughed squizing his hand.

„Lets just say that being with you has brought out my less beserkery side haddock.“ Dagur replied and Hiccup felt happy that he hadn‘t been stupid to think that he could change Dagur into a bettter man.


End file.
